starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Квай-Гон Джинн
Квай-Гон Джинн ( ) был уважаемым, но вместе с тем независимым и незаурядным мастером-джедаем, мужчиной. Ранее Квай-Гон являлся падаваном графа Дуку, а затем стал наставником Оби-Вана Кеноби, а также Анакина Скайуокера (непродолжительное время). Джинн часто конфликтовал с Советом джедаев. Он глубоко чувствовал Живую Силу, которая часто сподвигала его на путешествия чтобы помочь, казалось бы, слабым и бесполезным формам жизни. Несмотря на его оппозицию Совету, многие джедаи считали Джинна мудрым и рассудительным, а также разделяли его взгляды (которые иногда совпадали со взглядами графа Дуку, его бывшего учителя). Квай-Гон верил, что Сила присутствует в большинстве живых существ, окружает и проникает в них, таким образом, связывая воедино всё живое. Джинн служил Галактической республике и Ордену джедаев всю свою жизнь, участвовал в Гиперпространственной войне Старка против Невидимого фронта, наиболее прославившись во время вторжения на Набу. Именно Джинн обнаружил Избранного, Анакина Скайуокера, на Татуине во время Набуанского кризиса, и в значительной мере был ответственен за его обучение. Даже после своей смерти в 32 ДБЯ на Набу от руки Дарта Мола, Джинн играл важную роль в сохранении наследия Ордена джедаев. Биография Ранние годы thumb|180px|Квай-Гон в качестве падавана Рожденный почти за столетие до битвы при Явине, Квай-Гон Джинн младенцем был отправлен на Корусант для обучения в Храме джедаев. Он поддерживал связь с родными и даже получил в подарок камень, найденный в Реке Света на его родной планете. В возрасте восьми лет, Джинн со своим классом под наблюдением наставника должен был взобраться на скалу с помощью тросов. После этого инструктор сказал, что они должны будут повторить этот урок через неделю перед мастером-джедаем, но уже без помощи тросов. Джинн остался, чтобы попробовать сделать это самостоятельно, но был прерван другой ученицей — Талой. Она вызвала его на соревнование — кто быстрее заберётся вверх по скале, и выиграла. Отчасти это задело Джинна. Они упали в озеро и спрятались за скалой, когда подошёл великий Магистр Йода. Оба с трудом сдерживали смех и после ухода Йоды поклялись быть лучшими друзьями. За эти годы между ними и другими студентами (в том числе Кли Рара) возникла крепкая дружба.Тайны джедаев В десяти годах Джинн участвовал в состязании, в котором молодые студенты должны были показать свои лучшие навыки, чтобы кто-нибудь из рыцарей или мастеров-джедаев взял их к себе на обучение. Джинн легко превзошёл всех своих противников и, наконец, померился силами с Талой. Великолепные навыки джедая позволили ему легко выиграть поединок, несмотря на то, что Тала заслуживала победы больше. Именно на этом турнире Дуку, впечатлённый навыками Квай-Гона во владении световым мечом и его потенциалом, не задумываясь взял того в падаваны. thumb|left|203px|Мастер Йода, мастер [[Тивокка, падаван Квай-Гон и его учитель Дуку]] Квай-Гон вместе с учителем побывали на многочисленных миссиях по всей галактике. В одной из известных миссий они должны были сопровождать сенатора Бликса Аннона. Во время этой миссии на их корабль напали пираты во главе с Лорианом Нодом, в прошлом близким другом Дуку. Во время битвы Дуку в гневе чуть не нанес смертельный удар беспомощному Ноду, но был вовремя остановлен Квай-Гоном. Legacy of the Jedi Через некоторое время Джинн получил последнее задание в качестве падавана, которое продлилось два года. По возвращении с миссии Джинн вновь встретился с Талой, которую не видел уже долгое время. Последними словами, сказанными графом Дуку Джинну как падавану, было предостережение о том, что чрезмерное сострадание ко всему живому — это его слабость. Также Дуку предупредил, что предательство друзей неизбежно. Рыцарство и Ксанатос Тала и Квай-Гон быстро стали рыцарями-джедаями, Совет предложил Джинну взять падавана, но Квай-Гон отказался, не чувствуя себя готовым к этому. В связи с этим он несколько лет он выполнял миссии в одиночку, пока на Телосе IV не обнаружил ребенка, в котором обнаружил мощную связь с Силой, которого звали Ксанатос. Несмотря на то, что Ксанатос был старше возраста в котором детей брали для обучения, Квай-Гон привёз того в Храм джедаев. Следующие два года, пока Ксанатос обучался в Храме, Квай-Гон взял в ученики Фимора, падавана почти готового к испытанию. После того как с помощью своего наставника Фимор успешно стал рыцарем, Квай-Гон стал мастером-джедаем (59 ДБЯ) и вскоре взял Ксанатоса в ученики. Звёздные войны. Джедай: Темная сторона, часть 1, а также информация Скотта Элли из Твиттера, 19 May 2011 thumb|right|200px|Ксанатос переходит на темную сторону и нападает на Квай-Гона. Ксанатос оказался талантливым учеником и Квай-Гон не переставал восхищаться им. Между тем, на протяжении многих лет, члены Совета Джедаев, включая Гранд-мастера Йоду, выражали обеспокоенность личностными качествами Ксанатоса — тот осознавал своё высокое положение по праву рождения и гордился им. Несмотря на эти предостережения Квай-Гон настаивал на том, что Ксанатос готов стать рыцарем и Совет решил дать ему последнее испытание перед предоставлением тому звания рыцаря-джедая. Джинн, Ксанатос, Тала, и падаван, которая еще не была выбрана мастером Орикан Тэмерик, были вызваны в зал Совета Джедаев, чтобы встретиться с Йодой и мастером-джедаем по имени Мика Джиитт. Те проинформировали команду о ситуации, которая привлекла их внимание, и Ксанатос для завершения своего обучения был отправлен на Телос — родную планету падавана, где отец юноши, Крион, стал тираном, управляющим планетой железной рукой.Звёздные войны. Джедай: Темная сторона, часть 1 Когда джедаи прибыли на планету и Ксанатос воссоединился со своим отцом после того, как не виделся с ним много лет, Ксанатос соблазнился богатством и властью и после смерти свой сестры НэйсонЗвёздные войны. Джедай: Темная сторона, часть 3присоединился к Криону, чтобы править планетой вместе. Приведя планету к гражданской войне, Крион вступил в противоборство с Джинном, в результате которого тот был вынужден убить губернатора, чтобы спасти Орикан. После случившегося, Ксанатос в ярости снял с пальца отца раскаленное кольцо, разрезанное мечом Джинна и прижал к своей щеке, оставив шрам в форме разомкнутого круга. Поклявшись отомстить своему бывшему наставнику, Ксанатос сбежал с планеты. После возвращения в Храм Квай-Гон обвинил себя в уходе Ксанатоса из Ордена, отказавшись от своего успеха в обучении первого падавана, и поклялся больше никогда не брать другого ученика. Тала пыталась помочь Квай-Гону, сопровождая его на Рагун VI, чтобы отвлечь того от неудачи с Ксанатосом и уговорить взять нового падавана. Однако даже она не смогла убедить Квай-Гона изменить свое решение.Ученик джедая: Гибель надежды В течение нескольких лет Квай-Гон снова выполнял миссии в одиночку, хотя иногда сотрудничал с другими джедаями. Также его неоднократно отправляли на выполнение миссий вместе с Талой. К примеру, их послали быть наблюдателями на первых демократических выборах в Новом Эпсолоне в 47 ДБЯ, закончившихся успешно.Ученик джедая: В силу тесной связи Серенно Позже, в 52 ДБЯ, Джинн со своим бывшим учителем Дуку, а также мастерами-джедаями Джокастой Ню и Сайфо-Диасом отправился на планету Серенно. Встреча прошла под председательством графа Вермека, и после четырех часов бесконечных споров, был объявлен перерыв. Джинн остался в комнате с Дуку и Сайфо-Диасом, также там присутствовал глава корпорации Капиталы Дамаска Хего Дамаск.Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас Джинн и Дамаск дискутировали о взглядах на роль «Капиталов Дамаска» в галактике, пока Джинн, извинившись, не вышел из дискуссии. Дамаск выразил Дуку одобрение откровенностью джедая. Немного погодя Джинн узнал, что Дамаск был, в действительности, Тёмным лордом ситов Дарт Плэгасом. Другой ученик Прошли годы после того, как Ксанатос оставил Орден. Йода предложил взять другого ученика, но Квай-Гон был непреклонен. Он решил остаться один, но во время посещения Храма джедаев согласился понаблюдать за турниром среди старших учеников, в котором участвовали Оби-Ван Кеноби и Брук Чан. Он похвалил навыки Оби-Вана после победы, но отказался принять его в ученики, сославшись на то, что тот во время боя действовал неосмотрительно и агрессивно, после чего отправился выполнять миссию на Бендомир по просьбе Верховного Канцлера Кальпаны.Ученик джедая: Становление Силы На корабле Монумент, направляющемся на Бендомир, Квай-Гон вновь встретился с Кеноби, которого послали на эту планету для работы в агрокорпусе. Мастер-джедай рассматривал это как бесполезное растрачивание таланта мальчика. В пути Квай-Гону и Оби-Вану пришлось защищать компанию арконцев — «Арконская корпорация добычи минералов» от преступной организации «Дальние миры». В то время как Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван попытались урегулировать конфликт, «Монумент» был атакован тогорийскими пиратами. Джинн приказал, чтобы Кеноби направился на командный мостик и постарался увести корабль от флота пиратов, если команда была выведена из строя. Он и исполнительный директор «Арконской корпорации добычи минералов», Клат'Ха, сражались плечом к плечу против пиратов. Волей судеб, корпорация «Дальние миры» вынуждена была биться на их стороне. Арконцы, не привыкшие сражаться, заперлись в каютах, чтобы переждать бой. Джинн дважды был ранен капитаном тогорийских пиратов: тот нанес джедаю тяжелую рану в правое плечо своим вибротопором, а затем наступил на его левую руку. Но Клат'Ха, пытаясь спасти Джинна, выстрелила в капитана из бластера. Несмотря на тяжёлое состояние, Квай-Гон дождался, пока помощь будет оказана всем пострадавшим и только тогда обратился к меддроиду. Для быстрого заживления столь серьёзных ран ему пришлось использовать Силу и погрузиться в целительный транс. Пострадавший от нападения пиратов «Монумент» под управлением Кеноби благополучно совершил аварийную посадку на неизвестную голубую планету, которая была родным миром плотоядных хищников - драйгонов. Несмотря на то, что Джинн восхищался смелостью мальчика, проявленной при защите жизней пассажиров корабля и самоконтролем (тот уничтожил корабли пиратов без гнева), джедай всё же не решился взять мальчика своим падаваном. Когда Джинн выздоравливал от своих ран, он услышал, что хатты Джемба и Грельб, лидеры противоборствующей группы, путешествующей на Бендомир, украли дактил - жизненно важный для арконцев минерал. Он попытался использовать силу убеждения, чтобы заставить Джембу отдать дактил, но был слишком ослаблен ранением, чтобы сосредоточиться. Позже, Джинн обнаружил с помощью видения Силы, что дактил был тайно вывезен и спрятан в соседних горных пещерах, на берегу. Он решил подняться по более краткому маршруту, который не должен был охраняться. Тем не менее, Грельб и его прихвостни вифиды попытались подстрелить его издалека, но бластерный огонь привлек внимание драйгонов. Существа спускались вниз группами и пожирали вифидов, из-за чего Грельб был вынужден отступить. Джинн смог найти дактил прежде чем его заметили драйгоны. Затем он внезапно почувствовал, что Кеноби грозит опасность. Это удивило мастера-джедая, ведь мальчик, который не был его учеником смог позвать его в Силе. Не медля Джинн вскочил на спину драйгону, усмирив его, и заставив спуститься к Кеноби в пещеру, где нашли убежище истощенные отсутствием дактила арконцы. Прежде чем Джинн смог помочь Кеноби, тот настоял, чтобы старший джедай раздал дактил арконцам, в то время как сам удерживал оборону против нападающих драйгонов. Джинн поклялся, что вернется, и побежал, минуя по пути Джембу. Тот хотел напасть на Оби-Вана, но случайно был убит Грельбом, которого, в свою очередь, утащил голодный драйгон. Джинн возвратился к измотанному неравным боем Кеноби, и они вместе убили столько драконов, сколько смогли, чтобы заблокировать вход в пещеры. Оставшиеся силы «Дальних миров» участвовали в борьбе на стороне арконцев, которые сражались лучше всего в родной для них среде: в темноте пещер. В результате нападения хищников более чем триста шахтеров «Дальних миров» и восемьдесят семь арконцев погибли. Клат'Ха связалась хаттом Аггабой, подчиненным Джембы, и перевербовала шахтеров для работы в «Арконской корпорации добычи минералов», предоставив им свободу. Между тем Джинн начал задаваться вопросом, было ли их совместное с Кеноби путешествие на Бендомир вызвано течением Силы, чтобы они все-таки стали наставником и учеником. Джинн почувствовал, что мальчик становится сильнее и всё лучше открывается Силе. thumb|right|250px|Битва Квай-Гона и Ксанатоса. По прибытии на планету Квай-Гон получил письмо от Ксанатоса. Вскоре стало очевидно, что Бендомир не нуждался помощи джедаев. Все неприятности были организованы именно Ксанатосом, который оказался лидером компании «Дальние миры», а добыча полезных ископаемых могла погубить саму планету.Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы Несмотря на перенесенные вместе испытания, Квай-Гон так и не решился взять Оби-Вана в ученики и отослал мальчика выполнять свои обязанности в агрокорпусе. Сам он запланировал встретиться с Ксанатосом, но не как со старым врагом, а как с послом для поисков решения конфликтных ситуаций между «Дальними мирами» и Бендомиром. Однако во время встречи произошёл взрыв, унесший жизни многих шахтеров, в котором тут же обвинили «Дальние миры». Тем временем, Оби-Ван нашел на территории агрокорпуса тайник с неизвестным оборудованием, который решил исследовать вместе со своим другом - арконцем Сай Тримбой. Во время тайной вылазки мальчик наткнулся на Ксанатоса, который лживыми речами попытался привлечь Оби-Вана на свою сторону. Он обвинил Квай-Гона в том, что тот был плохим учителем - требовал безропотного подчинения, не испытывал к ученику сочувствия и отказывал в доверии. На какое-то мгновение Оби-Ван поверил словам предателя, чем тот и воспользовался, чтобы оглушить мальчика парализатором и похитить. Оби-Ван оказался посреди моря на глубоководной шахте с ошейником, который мог быть взорван нажатием одной кнопки на передатчике. Ему ничего не оставалось, как работать вместе с другими пленниками-шахтерами, тем не менее, Кеноби попытался бежать, но был схвачен и приговорён к смерти. Всё это время Квай-Гон не переставал разыскивать мальчика; джедай успел спасти Оби-Вана от неминуемой гибели (не без помощи финдианца Гуэрры). На самом деле Ксанатос при участии своей компании хотел втайне от коренного населения Бендомира разрабатывать месторождение редкого минерала ионита, который залегал близко к ядру планеты, но джедаи мешали ему осуществить задуманное. С помощью Оби-Вана Квай-Гон решил остановить Ксанатоса. Ксанатос вступил в борьбу с прежним учителем, но, увидев, что не сможет его одолеть, сбежал, поймав Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана в ловушку. Оби-Ван был готов пожертвовать собой, взорвав ошейник, чтобы уничтожить дверь, преграждающую выход из тоннеля. Однако Квай-Гон смог с помощью Силы открыть секретный замок, а затем обезвредил бомбу, которая могла уничтожить всю планету. После бегства своего лидера «Дальние миры» свернули свой бизнес на Бендомире, а Квай-Гон, увидев истинный потенциал Кеноби, взял мальчика в падаваны. thumb|left|145px|Джинн и его новый ученик. Как учитель и ученик, Джинн и Кеноби направлялись на разные миссии через всю галактику к таким мирам как Гала и Финдар.Ученик джедая: Похитители памятиУченик джедая: Знак короны На тринадцатый день рождения Квай-Гон подарил своему падавану камень из Реки Света, тот самый, который был привезен с его родной планеты. Внешне обычный булыжник, камень оказался восприимчивым к Силе и помог Оби-Вану избежать утраты личности, когда мальчику хотели стереть память. Однажды на холмах Галы, Квай-Гон попал в засаду, которую организовали бандиты на спидерах. Он был ранен в грудь, спину и ногу и мог умереть, если бы не встретил Элану - истинную наследницу галасианского трона и людей холмов, которые пришли ему на помощь. После этого Кеноби обнаружил, что королева Веда была отравлена главой Совета министров Лоннаг Джибой и кандидатом на выборах губернатора Декой Бруном, поддерживаемым «Дальними мирами». Когда Джинн возвратился в Галу, столицу Галы, мастер и ученик положили конец заговору. Во время одной из миссий, когда Джинну и Кеноби было поручено спасти ослепшую мастера-джедая Талу с разрываемой войнами планеты Мелида-Даан, между учителем и учеником пролегла трещина. Квай-Гон полагал, что в их миссию не входит восстановление мира на планете, необходимо лишь доставить Талу в Храм джедаев, где ей будет оказана помощь, а Оби-Ван считал, что они просто обязаны помочь Молодым (группе осиротевших мелидийских и даанских детей, которые решили положить конец войне между старшими). Перед Кеноби встал нелегкий выбор, в результате которого тот оставил Орден джедаев и своего учителя. Через непродолжительное время Кеноби осознал, что его поступок был ошибкой, кроме того, несмотря на победу Молодых, положение на планете оставалось шатким. В одной из стычек погибла Сераси - близкий друг Оби-Вана. Мальчик обратился к Совету джедаев, чтобы Мелиде-Даан была оказана помощь и Квай-Гон был направлен для урегулирования конфликта, что ему впоследствии удалось. По завершении миссии Квай-Гон доставил бывшего ученика в Храм. Ученик джедая: Планета войнУченик джедая: На перепутье По возвращении Совет джедаев дал Оби-Вану испытательный срок, но взять ли его обратно в падаваны предоставил решать самому Квай-Гону. Тот был уязвлен предательством (как он считал) своего ученика, но Тала посоветовала ему постараться понять мальчика и простить. За время пребывания в Храме, у двух джедаев было несколько столкновений с Ксанатосом, который, с помощью обиженного и разочарованного ученика, Брука Чана (тот так и не был избран ни одним из мастеров-джедаев), попытался убить Йоду в зале тысячи фонтанов и почти разрушил сам Храм джедаев. Только слаженные действия Джинна и Кеноби как мастера и падавана смогли предотвратить беду. В результате собственной неосторожности Брук Чан погиб. Ученик джедая: Осаждённый храм После поединка с тёмным джедаем и его бегства, Квай-Гон вновь предстал перед Советом джедаев, чтобы настоять на преследовании Ксанатоса на планете Телос. Совет не санкционировал эту миссию и Квай-Гон отправился на поиски бывшего ученика самостоятельно. За Джинном последовал и Оби-Ван, которому официально еще не был возвращен статус падавана. Преодолев множество трудностей и избежав смертельной ловушки (джедаи с подачи Ксанатоса чуть не были казнены официальными властями Телоса), Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван вновь укрепили свою связь как учитель и ученик, Джинн отпустил призрак своего бывшего падавана и, наконец, научился в полной мере доверять Кеноби. Раскрыв замыслы Ксанатоса в отношении Телоса, джедаям удалось загнать тёмного джедая в угол, и во время заключительного поединка побеждённый Ксанатос предпочел самоубийство, бросившись в озеро с кислотой. Хотя угроза Ордену джедаев была устранена, это было печальным окончанием тёмной главы в жизни Джинна. Тем не менее, Квай-Гон пояснил Кеноби, что не намерен всю жизнь винить себя в смерти Ксанатоса, так как это был его собственный выбор.Ученик джедая: Час расплаты Вскоре после этого Джинн и Кеноби вновь столкнулись с отголосками прошлого. Вокс Чан, бывший казначей Телоса и отец погибшего ученика, Брука Чана, нанял адвоката Сано Сауро, чтобы предать Оби-Вана суду за смерть Брука. Это было тяжелым испытанием для Кеноби, оставившим глубокий эмоциональный след, даже после того, как при помощи Квай-Гона обвинения были сняты.Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Заблуждения Позднее Джинн, Кеноби, Ади Галлия и ее новый падаван Сири Тачи отправились на планету Кеган, находящуюся в изоляции. Группе было поручено проверить ребенка по имени Олана Чион, на чувствительность к Силе. Джинн подумал, что Йода отправил на простую миссию вторую команду, чтобы не спускать с него глаз, так как он бы склонен к нарушению правил, но Ади Галлия пояснила, что во время этой миссии она и Сири смогут узнать друг друга как учитель и ученик, кроме того Йода считает, что они хорошо сработаются. То, что началось как миссия невмешательства в дела планеты, вскоре превратилась в смещение верхушки власти, так как Кеганиты осознали, что происходит с их детьми в Округе переобучения, где оказались запертыми как в тюрьме Кеноби и Тачи, и откуда Джинн и Галлия помогли им выбраться.Ученик джедая: Битва за правду Наряду с другими джедаями, такими, как Тивокка, Пло Кун, Толм и его падаван Квинлан Вос, Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван участвовали в одном из крупнейших галактических конфликтов, сопровождавших развал Республики до Войн клонов — Гиперпространственной войне Старка. Учитель и ученик много раз сталкивались с Торговой федерацией, и несколько раз им пришлось её защищать.Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка В течение многих миссий отношения Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана переросли в тесную связь как у отца и сына. Спустя три десятилетия после первой встречи Лориана Нода с Дуку, неудавшийся джедай и Джинн снова померились силами на Джункшен V, и снова Нод был помещен в тюрьму за свои преступления. Квай-Гон на протяжении всего времени передавал Кеноби столько знаний, сколько он мог. Уроки варьировались от важности Живой силы до причин, по которым Орден джедаев не приветствует романтические отношения С течением времени Джинн и Кеноби выполняли множество других миссий по всей галактике. В системе Рутан, два джедая действовали как послы, чтобы уладить конфликт между миром Рутан и его луной Сенали. Им удалось нейтрализовать замыслы принца Таруна, второго сына короля Фрейна, по дискредитации его старшего брата Лида ценой жизни Дренны, которая была племянницей правителя Сенали Минона. Джинн убедил Таруна помочь спасти Дренну, которую любил принц. Это принудило Фрейна признать потенциал Таруна как короля Рутана, и установить мир среди Рутанианцев и Сенали. Лид должен был стать послом в обоих мирах.Ученик джедая: Шаткий мир Во время Мандалорской гражданской войны, Джинн и Кеноби были оправлены на затянувшуюся миссию на Мандалор, и провели там год, защищая молодую герцогиню, Сатин Крайз, от враждебных повстанцев, угрожающих ее миру. Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван также помогли вуки Аттичитчуку и Чубакке создать колонию на луне Кашиика, Аларис-Прайм, а также отстоять контроль вуки над луной в стычке с Торговой федерацией. Пленник Дженны Зан Арбор thumb|right|200px|Квай-Гон Джинн в плену у Зан Арбор. Приблизительно за десятилетие до битвы за Набу Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван расследовали серию странных убийств, при которых тела жертв были полностью лишены крови. Поиски привели их к знаменитой учёной Дженне Зан Арбор. В конечном счете, они узнали, что убийцей была наемница Она Нобис, но имя заказчика так и осталось неизвестным. После преследования Нобис Квай-Гон сумел запрыгнуть на борт ее корабля, но был поражен бластером убийцы. Джедай был захвачен и отправлен к Дженне Зан Арбор, изучавшей генетические особенности чувствующих Силу для того чтобы обнаружить путь генетического проектирования чувствительности к Силе в обычных существах.Ученик джедая: Смертельная охотаУченик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент Зан Арбор продолжила на Джинне свои исследования, забирая его кровь и мучая его, чтобы проверить пределы его выносливости. Оби-Ван с помощью Ади Галлии, Талы и Сири Тачи смог попасть в лабораторию и освободить Квай-Гона. Дженна Зан Арбор сбежала, но скоро была поймана на планете Беласко и заключена в тюрьму. Наемница Она Нобис была убита во время боя с Галлией и падаванами.Ученик джедая: Опасное спасение Запретная любовь В 41 ДБЯ в дружбе Талы и Джинна появилась трещина. Тала недавно взяла в падаваны Бент Эйрин, подругу Оби-Вана, но во время миссий оставляла её в Храме, и Квай-Гон решил поговорить с ней об этом. Напряженность в отношениях дала понять, что их дружба переросла во что-то большее, однако, помня Кодекс джедаев, они старались не обращать внимания на свои чувства.Ученик джедая: В силу тесной связи Во время обучающей миссии на Рагуне VI Квай-Гону начали приходить видения о том, что Тала находится в большой опасности. После возвращения на Корусант Квай-Гон узнал, что Тала получила тревожное сообщение от Алани и Эриты, двух дочерей Верховного правителя Нового Эпсалона Эвона. Они просили защиты после недавнего убийства их отца. Джинн потребовал у Совета, чтобы его послали на миссию в Новый Эпсолон вместе с Талой. Тала же отклонила предложение Квай-Гона и отправилась на миссию одна, оставив Бент Эйрин в Храме. Прошли три недели, а от Талы не было известий, и тогда Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван, нарушив приказ Совета, отправились в Новый Апсолон, чтобы узнать, что произошло. Переодевшись туристами, двое джедаев посетили Музей Абсолютистов, который был раньше штаб-квартирой тайной полиции. После долгих поисков, они нашли Талу (та проникла в ряды Абсолютистов). Однако прикрытие Талы было поставлено под угрозу Джинном и Кеноби, пришедшими ей на помощь. Именно в это время стало известно, что Алани и Эрита были похищены Абсолютами, потребовавшими от Верховного правителя Роана, опекун близнецов после смерти Эвона приехал, чтобы заплатить выкуп. Однако, так как близнецы были освобождены, Абсолютисты убили Роана. Балог, руководитель мир безопасности, организовал мирную встречу между рабочими и цивилизованными, присутствие джедаев было запрошено. Прежде чем она ушла, Джинн смог объясниться с Талой. Они наконец открыто признали своё влечение друг к другу, но, учитывая приоритеты миссии, решили разобраться в своих эмоциях после того, как встреча будет окончена. Между тем, Джинн и Кеноби узнали от помощника Роана, что встреча не была назначена. Балог всё это время был в союзе с Абсолютами и похитил Талу, оставив только её световой меч. Озабоченный судьбой Талы, Джинн не мог сконцентрироваться на принятии решения о том, что делать дальше, поэтому Кеноби был вынужден ему напомнить о поставленной задаче. По предложению Алани джедай вступил в контакт с Ленцем, лидером движения рабочих, через Ирини. Они обсудили шансы Талы, которая знала местонахождение списка осведомителей Абсолютистов, который собирался ей показать Роан до своей смерти. Балог, по всей вероятности, похитил ее, чтобы получить этот список. Джедай связался с местным жителем, спекулянтом Мотой, который продал им нелегально добытого разведывательного дроида и транспорт, чтобы разыскать Балога. thumb|left|235px|Квай-Гон после смерти Талы. В течение четырех дней джедай, не сомкнув глаз, разыскивал Талу по всему Новому Эпсолону. Джинн не мог оставаться в покое пока жизнь Талы была под угрозой. На пути они столкнулись с Эритой, которая обнаружила, что ее сестра Алани сотрудничала с Балогом для того, чтобы захватить власть. Когда они наткнулись на горных рабочих, Кеноби был случайно ранен (кусок скалы, задетый плазменной буровой установкой, приземлился на его ногу). Разведывательный дроид также был разрушен. Эрита и джедай были вынуждены найти убежище в Горном лагере Рабочих, пока Кеноби не поправится. Джинн не мог ждать пока Тале с каждой минутой грозит всё большая опасность, но он не мог покинуть своего падавана. Если бы Оби-Ван был не в состоянии исцелить себя на следующий день, Мастер-Джедай вынужден был бы отправиться дальше с Эритой. Когда Джинн и Кеноби нашли Балога на следующий день, тот с помощью наркотиков ввел Талу в паралич и поместил ее в сдерживающее устройство сенсорной депривации. Он угрожал ввести ей последнюю летальную дозу, но Джинн, с помощью скорости Силы отсёк палец Балога, который тот держал на кнопке устройства, после чего предатель сбежал. По пути назад к столице, Джинн и Кеноби узнали от Талы, что, списка информаторов у неё нет, она полагала, что тот может быть у шпиона Рабочих, по имени Олег. Несмотря на лучшую медицинскую помощь, оказанную Манексом, братом покойного Роана, урон, нанесённый здоровью Талы был велик. Джинн всей душой хотел, чтобы Тала поправилась, но та всё слабела и Квай-Гон не смог исцелить ее с помощью Силы. Когда Тала умерла, Оби-Ван сидящий в коридоре, услышал крик учителя, наполненный болью. Смерть Талы ввергла Квай-Гона в депрессию, которая приблизила его к темной тороне. Он обвинял себя в ее смерти и поклялся отомстить Балогу. Разыскать предателя стало его главной целью. Оби-Ван волновался за Мастера и пытался убедить его, что тот не мог ничего сделать, чтобы спасти Талу, но Джинн не слушал ученика. Мастер Мейс Винду и падаван Талы, Бент, прибыли, чтобы забрать тело джедая на Корусант, чтобы похоронить, а также помочь провести новые выборы на Новом Эпсолоне. Манекс, который должен был стать Верховным губернатором, немедленно предоставил джедаям доступ ко всей информации, которая могла им пригодиться в погоне за Балогом.Ученик джедая: Зов мести Спустя некоторое время на следе Олега, Джинн подвергся нападению разведывательного дроида и поэтому опоздал, чтобы спасти молодого человека. На следующий день, он выслеживал дроида, виновного в смерти Олега и члена Сената Плени. Как вскоре выяснилось, что и Алани и Эрита тайно объединились с Абсолютистами и использовали Талу. Они подстроили смерть Роана, чтобы найти список информаторов. Разыскав Балога, Квай-Гон загнал его в угол и собирался убить, но услышал чей-то голос, который произнес два слова: «Нет, Квай-Гон». Предупреждение заставило Квай-Гона понять, что он был близок к переходу на Темную сторону, и он деактивировал световой меч. После ареста Балога Квай-Гон поблагодарил Оби-Вана за те слова, но, узнав, что это не он их произнес, понял, что слышал голос Талы. Джедаи возвратились на Корусант, где с почестями похоронили Талу. Changing times .]] Despite being saved from falling to the dark side, Jinn appeared different in personality following Tahl's death, and a great deal of change also occurred around him following her loss. Jocasta Nu, another of Jinn's friends, succeeded Tahl as the head archivist of the Jedi Archives,Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness and the Nautolan Jedi, Kit Fisto took Tahl's place as Eerin's master. In 40 BBY, after Jinn and Kenobi remained at the Jedi Temple for some, the Jedi Council had them travel to Frego, where they were to protect Lena Cobral, a key witness to bringing her late husband's crime family to justice. As two days went by, Jinn felt a connection to Lena; she had reminded him of himself when he lost Tahl. They both knew that their loved ones would have wanted them to move on after they died. Once they had gathered enough evidence, the Jedi and Lena had discovered that Frego's Senator Crote was in the pocket of the Cobral family. They returned to Coruscant safely and Lena was able to testify before the Galactic Senate, leading to Crote and the Cobrals' arrest. Later, the Council sent them to the planet Vorzyd IV. The planet was involved in a dispute with its neighbor, Vorzyd V. In the end, the two Jedi discovered that the sabotage Vorzyd IV was experiencing was from its disenfranchised youth, the Freelies and were able to resolve the dispute. While Jinn negotiated with Vorzyd IV's leader, he let his Padawan pursue his own path to uncover the secret of the Freelies.Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within On a mission to protect a young boy named Talesan Fry, Jinn and Kenobi were paired with Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi. The mission, which resulted in Jinn and Gallia being separated from Kenobi and Siri, led to the discovery of romantic feelings between the two Padawans. Jinn detected these emotions and warned Kenobi of his own example with Tahl, and the consequences of losing a loved one. More missions for the two Jedi continued to follow. Jinn and Kenobi met Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, who would call upon the two Jedi in particular for future assignments. The two were also sent to Kwannot to find and aid the Jedi Knight Mana Veridi, an acquaintance of Jinn's, in her mission. Tracking her via her homing beacon, they found Veridi in one of Kwannot's cities. Before she could explain her situation, however, she was struck down from behind by the notorious Jedi-turned-bounty hunter, Aurra Sing. Jinn and Kenobi fought Sing off, forcing her to retreat. They also fought alongside Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and other Jedi against the Yinchorri.Jedi Council: Acts of War During this time period, in the year 38 BBY, Jinn and his apprentice went to Yorn Skot to save the luxury liner Aurorient Express. The two Jedi jumped onto the hull from their ship and encountered Fastlatch-class security droids. They crashed into a window and fell amidst a party. Jinn used a mind trick to convince the crowd to bring them to the ship's Captain. They revealed to the Captain that the ship was falling into the atmosphere, which surprised him. The Captain then called on Chief Bouyardy, who at the time was dealing with more Fastlatch security droids. The two Jedi went to assist him, and after rescuing Bouyardy, the man told them that the droids had come from cargo lot 44C. They then went to see Chief Purser Waverton, who revealed that the passenger Saul Moegantz had rented the lot. Moegantz said that the lot was supposed to be survapierre, not droids. Waverton then said the lot had been loaded by the Shik Podlong Foahl. They confronted him, and Foahl ran away. When cornered, he threatened to blow a core bomb, but was shot by Waverton.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express The group then tried to find the core bomb. Jinn talked with Bouyardy while Kenobi trailed Waverton. The Jedi confronted him and brought him to the captain. The crew was able to reactivate the ship's sensors, which revealed the Aurorient Express was on a collision course with the Yorn Skot Mining Station. Traces of the core bomb were found in Madam Rhoden's cabin. The Jedi went to confront her and found that the bomb was missing. An evacuation was ordered. Clode Rhoden then met the Jedi on the bridge. He revealed the whole thing was a setup to kill his wife, by planting the core bomb on her life pod and sending it into the mining station. Rather than leave the Jedi as witnesses, he sent a Fastlatch droid after them. Jinn managed to take Rhoden as a hostage while the Captain blew up the life pod early to save the people on the mining station. Later, the passengers were retrieved by a rescue frigate. Rhoden was taken into custody, and it was revealed that Moegantz had rescued Madam Rhoden from the pod. Kenobi asked how Jinn was going to prosecute those responsible, but his Master responded that they could and must. Behind them, pressure pirates captured the abandoned liner, which promptly exploded due to a second core bomb. The next year, in 37 BBY, Jinn and Kenobi were dispatched on a mission to locate a valuable cargo ship that had disappeared. Their search took them to Ord Mantell, and brought them to confront the land baron Taxer Sundown. On the mission, Jinn befriended the native Mantellian Savrip, which aided him in completing his mission on the lawless world.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell The Jin'Ha One time Kenobi was sent on a patrol mission in the Coruscant Underworld, where he skirmished with the Black Heth gang. Afterward, Kenobi was sent to rescue an informant from the Black Heth. Jinn communicated with Kenobi during the mission to inform him of his objective. After Kenobi rescued him, the informant gave the Jedi intelligence that the Black Heth were smuggling weapons from the Jin'ha. Later, Kenobi surveyed a Black Heth weapons delivery, where he fought Jin'Ha warriors. Jinn was in contact with his apprentice at the time. After that mission, Jinn watched Kenobi's duel with Master Saesee Tiin.Star Wars: Obi-Wan As a result, the Jedi Council sent Masters Koon and Koth to the Jin'Ha homeworld, Obredaan, in a ''Consular''-class cruiser. When the Council lost contact with the two Masters, it sent Jinn and Kenobi to investigate. Master and apprentice fought through the Jin'Ha warriors in a swamp, where they found the crashed starship. Jinn sensed two Jedi nearby, so he went to search for them and sent Kenobi to a nearby cortosis mine. By the time Kenobi gathered a sample and fought his way out of the mine, Jinn had rescued the two Masters; together, they fought the last of the Jin'Ha resistance at the mine. At the end of the fight a Trade Federation gunship flew overhead, causing them to wonder if the Trade Federation was involved in the Jin'Ha's operation. After the mission, Jinn watched over Kenobi's duel with Master Koon. A cloak of darkness .]] Both Jedi would later fight against the Nebula Front terrorist organization above the world of Dorvalla, where both pursued Captain Arwen Cohl and his gang of pirates. Cohl and his team invaded a Trade Federation cruiser and stole valuable aurodium ingots. Jinn and Kenobi pursued them in a small pod, but when the Trade Federation cruiser exploded, it seemed that Cohl had perished. Jinn, however, believed otherwise. Jinn later filed a report to the Reconciliation Council, also expressing his concerns that Cohl may have survived the confrontation.Cloak of Deception Jinn later watched Master Anoon Bondara train a class of students including Padawan Darsha Assant–Bondara's apprentice and a student that Jinn instructed. Shortly after, he introduced Kenobi to Master Luminara Unduli who gave them information on the origins of Captain Cohl. After that, Jinn was met by Adi Gallia, whom he voiced his suspicions to. Gallia stated that she was to meet with Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum at the Galactic Senate and she recommended that he should accompany her and inform him of his suspicions. When they arrived, Jinn felt a disturbance which turned out to be an assassination attempt. After defeating the assassins with Valorum sustaining only a shot to the arm, the Jedi began planning defensive strategies for Valorum at the upcoming Eriadu Trade Summit. After the Jedi discovered a secret Nebula Front base on the Senex sector world of Asmeru, Jinn and Kenobi were part of the team sent there to defeat them. Along with Saesee Tiin, Yaddle, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Depa Billaba, and Vergere, the team's cruiser was shot down and they were forced to swim ashore. But slaves revealed themselves to the Jedi and led them through tunnels to the base when a full battle was fought. Jinn's Nebula Front Bith informant led his own men providing reinforcements to them, but the Bith died in the aftermath. Jinn and Kenobi—in disguise—took Cohl's ship to Karfeddion and then to the summit to aid their fellow Jedi. The Jedi team found a string of clues that led to finding an injured Cohl and his friend Boiny who revealed the true leader was Havac and that he planned something big. Jinn and Kenobi scouted the area countless times to find Havac and a resulting skirmish that killed Boiny ended in failure as sabotaged battle droids assassinated not Valorum, but the Trade Federation Directorate. In addition, Cohl was dead as was Havac, who both killed each other in a struggle. The deaths of the rest of the Trade Federation Directorate, allowed the Neimoidians to take control of the Federation. Блокада Набу thumb|left|250px|Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван готовятся задержать дыхание, поскольку Торговая федерация заполняет зал газом диоксис В 32 ДБЯ Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван отправились на планету Набу на борту корабля «Радиант VII» для решения кризисной ситуации. Торговая федерация, протестуя против недавно принятых законов о налогообложении, установила блокаду планеты. Канцлер Финис Валорум тайно послал двух джедаев для достижения мирного урегулирования конфликта. Вскоре после их прибытия на флагман Федерации, «Саак'ак», «Радиант VII» был взорван, а конференц-зал, в котором находились джедаи, был заполнен газом диоксис. Они пережили газовую атаку и с легкостью справились с дроидами, посланными удостовериться в смерти джедаев. Квай-Гон почти прорубил дверь на мостик корабля, но прибытие дройдек заставило джедаев ретироваться. Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван переправились на корабле Федерации на Набу. На планете Квай-Гон встретил Джар-Джар Бинкса и спас его от смерти, чем заработал долг жизни. Бинкс неохотно взял Кеноби и Джинна в подводный город Ото Гунга, где Босс Ругор Насс согласился дать им транспорт и позволил Бинксу сопровождать джедаев к Тиду. В столице Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон спасли королеву Падме Амидалу и сбежали с планеты на королевском корабле. Во время прохождения через кольцо блокады их корабль был поврежден, гипердвигатель вышел из строя, и им пришлось приземлиться на Татуине. Обнаружение Избранного thumb|175px|right|Квай-Гон и Энакин на Татуине На Татуине Квай-Гон отправился на поиски запчастей в Мос Эспа, где столкнулся с Уотто и его рабом, Энакином Скайуокером, очень могущественным в Силе. Квай-Гон полагал, что Энакин может быть Избранным из легенд джедаев. Квай-Гон согласился помочь Энакину, тайно конструирующему подрейсер, приобретя нужные для этого детали. Никогда не забывая об обязанностях джедая, Квай-Гон освободил молодого иторианца Томо из рабства и сумел отговорить Джума Лэнга от совершения убийства. Позже Квай-Гон освободил Энакина, поставив на победу мальчика в гонке Бунта Ив Классик. Победа в пари также дала возможность получить детали для ремонта поврежденного набуанского корабля. Обеспеченный средствами для возвращения на Корусант, Квай-Гон и его новый знакомый Энакин отправились в предместья Мос Эспа для встречи с компаньонами. Однако за их передвижениями наблюдал исследовательский дроид DRK-1. Квай-Гон ощутил навязчивое присутствие и уничтожил дроида. Квай-Гон и Энакин уже приближались к кораблю Королевы, когда на них напал Дарт Мол. Квай-Гон покинул поле боя, приземлившись на трап летящего корабля. thumb|Квай-Гон сражается с Дартом Молом на Татуине На Корусанте Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван предстали перед Советом джедаев, чтобы сообщить о случившемся. Совет неохотно согласился проверить молодого Скайуокера на потенциал джедая. Они признали, что у мальчика действительно мощна связь с Силой, но отказались обучать его на том основании, что мальчик слишком стар. Йода ощущал, что будущее мальчика туманно. Квай-Гон попытался закончить обучение Оби-Вана, сказав, что он готов к испытаниям джедаев, и после этого хотел взять в ученики Энакина, но Совет был непоколебим. Разочарованный Джинн вместе с Оби-Ваном отправились обратно на Набу с королевой Амидалой, которая надеялась освободить планету. Смертельный поединок Во время второй битвы при Тиде Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван помогали Амидале в вылазке, сражаясь на улицах города, однако, когда битва переместилась в ангар дворца, они столкнулись с Дартом Молом. Джедаям пришлось напасть на него. Борьба была бешеной, соперники переместились из ангара к плазменным генераторам дворца. Когда Мол столкнул Оби-Вана с платформы, Квай-Гону пришлось сражаться одному. thumb|[[Дарт Мол сражается с Квай-Гоном и Оби-Ваном на Набу|230 px]] В то время, как Кеноби мчался на помощь учителю, Квай-Гон и Мол передвигались дальше, проходя через лазерную систему безопасности к одной из охлаждающих шахт. Щиты закрылись, разделив противников, но так же они отделили Квай-Гона от Оби-Вана. Как только щиты деактивировались, Квай-Гон напал на Мола, но Оби-Ван всё ещё бежал на помощь Мастеру, когда щиты закрылись снова, препятствуя Кеноби помочь наставнику. И хотя Джинн был одним из лучших дуэлянтов в Ордене, его форма IV оказалась невыгодной в ограниченном пространстве, поскольку Атару требовала много места для энергичной акробатики; кроме того, Мол имел преимущество в возрасте и физической силе. Мол ударил Квай-Гона рукоятью светового меча по лицу, ошеломив его на мгновение, которого хватило, чтобы пронзить джедая. В последовавшей затем схватке с ситом Оби-Ван едва не погиб, но самоуверенность и беспечность погубили Дарта Мола: расслабившись, сит проиграл, казалось бы, уже выигранный бой. Но ничто уже не могло спасти раненого Мастера. Последними словами Квай-Гона была просьба к Оби-Вану обучать Энакина. Квай-Гон был позже кремирован в усыпальнице Тида на похоронной церемонии, в которой приняли участие многие друзья мастера: Оби-Ван, Энакин, Джа-Джа Бинкс и несколько членов Совета джедаев. Наследие Даже после смерти Квай-Гон продолжал оказывать влияние на будущее джедаев. Смерть Квай-Гона настолько потрясла его бывшего учителя, что Дуку ушел из Ордена джедаев и стал Дартом Тиранусом, Лордом ситов. thumb|right|250px|Джедаи хоронят Квай-Гон Джинна. Давно узнав способ сохранять свое сознание после смерти от шамана уиллов, Квай-Гон безуспешно пытался предотвратить резню тускенов, устроенную Энакином на Татуине. Также он общался через Силу с Йодой. Он помешал Энакину убить пленных сепаратистов во время битвы при Прэситлине и примерно тогда же являлся Йоде. Через несколько месяцев после реорганизации Республики в Галактическую Империю, Квай-Гон передал Йоде секрет сохранения своей личности в Силе после смерти путем преодоления всякого эгоизма и отказа от ассоциации себя с конкретной точкой в пространстве и времени. Также он обучил этому секрету и Оби-Вана, который в будущем благодаря этому сможет помогать Люку Скайуокеру после своей смерти. Таким образом, даже после смерти бунтарская природа Квай-Гона продолжала приносить пользу. Через некоторое время после окончания Войн Клонов Квай-Гон заговорил с Оби-Ваном на улицах Анкорхеда, впервые после смерти на Набу. Когда Оби-Ван решил отправиться на Беллассу, чтобы спасти Феруса Олина, Квай-Гон обещал присмотреть за сыном Энакина. Личность и черты характера У упрямого 60-летнего Квай-Гона Джинна был проницательный взгляд и морщинистое лицо. Благородный мастер-джедай, Квай-Гон обладал великим пониманием и сочувствием. Он сострадал любым формам жизни: вспомним, как он спас Джар Джар Бинкса от казни. Джинн придерживался весьма либеральных взглядов на Орден, что не нравилось его более строгому ученику Оби-Вану. В ответ на проповеди Кеноби Квай-Гон часто говорил: «Я делаю то, что должен». Несмотря на свободолюбивые взгляды, Квай-Гон был преданным джедаем, ведомым исключительно волей Силы. Мастер часто отдалялся от других людей из-за временной ссоры с Оби-Ваном и из-за того, что когда-то его ученик Ксанатос перешел на темную сторону. Несмотря на бунтарский характер, Квай-Гон был в хороших отношениях с многими членами Ордена. На протяжении всей жизни он дружил с Пло Куном, Йодой, Ки-Ади-Мунди и Ади Галлией. Квай-Гон часто сражался с мастерами Винду, Дуку и Анун Бондарой. Ближайшим другом Квай-Гона была Тала. Джинн любил её и чуть было не перешёл на Тёмную сторону, когда её убили. thumb|200px|Мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн Любимыми комнатами Квай-Гона в Храме джедаев были комната со звёздной картой и, в особенности, Зал тысячи фонтанов. Йода часто беседовал с Джинном в этой комнате. За мудрость, уникальное понимание Силы и мастерство Квай-Гона уважали все, кто когда-либо встречался с ним. Взгляды Джинна на Орден и политику Республики часто служили причиной конфликтов между ним и Советом. Тем не менее, Квай-Гона по меньшей мере дважды приглашали в Совет. Первый раз это произошло после смерти Мастера Тивокки (который сомневался в кандидатуре Джинна), но место занял хороший друг Квай-Гона Пло Кун. Во второй раз, после смерти Мастера Гиетты, по настоянию Мейса Винду был избран Ки-Ади-Мунди, несмотря на то, что Квай-Гона поддерживала большая часть Совета. Также, как видел Дарт Плэгас в своем видении, если бы Квай-Гон стал бы учителем Энакина, то последний бы не пал во тьму. Несмотря на то, что к началу Войн клонов Квай-Гона не было в живых уже больше десяти лет, его не забыли. Так, граф Дуку пытался воспользоваться воспоминаниями Оби-Вана о Квай-Гоне, чтобы привлечь джедая на Тёмную сторону. Единый с Силой дух Квай-Гона безуспешно пытался связаться с Энакином, чтобы отговорить юношу убивать племя Песчаных людей, виновных в смерти его матери. Именно смерть Квай-Гона заставила его учителя Дуку усомниться в Ордене джедаев и встать на Тёмную сторону. Дуку считал, что теперь никто не будет перечить Совету, как это делал Квай-Гон. Ученики thumb|[[Оби-Ван Кеноби]] У Квай-Гона Джинна было несколько учеников. Фимор — первый ученик Квай-Гона, успешно им обученный. Ксанатос — перешёл на Тёмную сторону, так и не завершив обучение. Со своим третьим учеником — Оби-Ваном Кеноби — Квай-Гон попытался предать Ксанатоса правосудию, однако тот предпочёл самоубийство. Наконец, четвёртого ученика Квай-Гон обрёл уже после смерти: он обучал Магистра Йоду и Оби-Вана Кеноби искусству бессмертия. Квай-Гон, скорее всего, тренировал бы Энакина Скайуокера, если бы не был убит в поединке с Дартом Молом. Способности и навыки 200px|thumb|right|Призраки [[Йода|Йоды, Оби-Вана Кеноби и Квай-Гона Джинна становятся свидетелями смерти Энакина Скайуокера]] Квай-Гон Джинн — философ, воин, инженер, разбиравшийся в механике различных космических кораблей. Он уделял большое внимание деталям: так, он носил фермерское пончо, чтобы смешаться с толпой в городе Мос Эспа. Почтенный мастер-джедай, а также джедай-консул, Квай-Гон открыл секрет бессмертия и обучил этой технике Йоду, а затем и Оби-Вана. Видимо, прийти к этому состоянию можно путём величайшего сострадания, отречения от собственного «я» и от физической формы; после смерти сознание, дух продолжит «жить» в единстве с Силой. Забавно, что тело Квай-Гона осталось невредимым и было сожжено по обряду джедаев, в то время как тела других рыцарей, познавших эту способность, исчезали. Этот факт подлил масла в огонь дискуссии о смерти Энакина Скайуокера, так как его смерть показана двусмысленно, и нам неизвестно, что стало с его телом. Квай-Гон призывал Оби-Вана концентрироваться на настоящем времени (таков путь Живой Силы), а не созерцать будущее (путь Единой Силы). Живая Сила по большей части фокусировалась на использовании эмоций, в то время как Единая Сила призывала к успокоению, запрещала чувствовать. Приверженность Квай-Гона путям Живой Силы отличалась от выбора других рыцарей, и многие считали это более либеральным подходом к учению джедаев. Этот путь предполагал постоянную сконцентрированность на настоящем, ведь именно настоящее формирует будущее. Именно вера Квай-Гона в этот путь оправдывала его поведение на заданиях. Чувствительность к текущей ситуации позволяла Квай-Гону принимать решения, которые бы не одобрил джедай, придерживавшийся более традиционного пути. Различия в философии не позволяли Джинну вступить в ряды консервативного Совета. Квай-Гон унаследовал свободолюбивый дух от своего столь же, если не более, непокорного учителя графа Дуку. Дуку также предпочитал ценность настоящего абстрактности будущего, но, в отличие от своего учителя, Квай-Гон пошёл в исследованиях дальше и обнаружил поддержку своей веры в Журналах уиллов. Уиллы являлись сообществом, которое ещё до появления джедаев исследовало Силу с иной точки зрения. В журналах Квай-Гон нашёл не только обоснование праведности своего пути, но и весьма интересные знания о сохранении личности после смерти. Владение световым мечом Квай-Гон Джинн являлся мастером четвертой формы битвы на световых мечах, известной как Атару, отличающейся акцентом на сверхъестественную акробатику с быстрыми уклонениями, внезапными атаками и широкими взмахами меча. Атару являлась распространённой формой боя в то время, однако выбор Квай-Гоном этой формы имеет бунтарские причины. Как в своё время граф Дуку отказался от четвёртой формы, которой его обучал Йода, в пользу второй, так и Квай-Гон самостоятельно выбрал Атару, отвергнув наставления графа. Не видя пользы во владении второй формой, Квай-Гон предпочел четвёртую, считая, что на заданиях ловкость и выносливость — лучшие союзники джедая. Тем не менее, познания Квай-Гона во второй форме боя сделали из него разносторонне одарённого бойца. Несмотря на то, что он и не мог достичь небывалой быстроты мастера Йоды и мастерства Дуку, Квай-Гон всегда считался одним из лучших бойцов Ордена. В юности Квай-Гон мог одержать победу в спарринге с Винду, однако время рано или поздно победило бы Джинна. Мастерство боя в стиле Атару он передал своему падавану Оби-Вану Кеноби, вместе с которым мастер сразился против Дарта Мола. Слабость формы Атару таится в её силе. Для того, чтобы успешно сражаться в рамках Атару, необходимо много места. Когда Джинн был заперт в реакторе Тида на Набу, эта истина стала трагически очевидной. Без обширного места для поединка Квай-Гон не смог противостоять концентрированным и агрессивным атакам лорда ситов. В сочетании с молодостью Мола это различие и привело к гибели Квай-Гона. К счастью, Мол забыл скинуть меч Джинна в шахту, и Оби-Ван поразил сита, воспользовавшись оружием учителя. За кулисами * Лайам Нисон играет Квай-Гона в эпизоде «Призрачная угроза» и озвучивает его в «Атаке клонов». Имя Квай-Гон, скорее всего, произошло от слов «Квигон» (лечебная дыхательная техника в Китае, в более известной русской транслитерации — «цигун») и «Джинн» (духи в арабской мифологии). * Во время съемок «Призрачной угрозы» декорации были сделаны точно на уровне головы актеров. Из-за высокого роста Нисона (193 см) стоимость фильма увеличилась на 150 000$. * Квай-Гон появлялся только в «Призрачной угрозе». Его голос можно было услышать в «Атаке клонов» во время медитации Йоды. Лукас также планировал появление Квай-Гона в виде призрака Силы в «Мести ситов» (подобно Оби-Вану в фильмах «Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Возвращение джедая»), но идея не была воплощена в жизнь. Однако в одной из версий сценария идет речь о призраке, обучавшем Йоду и Оби-Вана. * В качестве поклона Нисону один из юнлингов в «Атаке клонов» был назван Лайам. * Как показано в The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Лукас сначала не включил в сценарий Квай-Гона. Это показывает концепт арт где Оби-Ван изображен один на корабле Торговой федерации и встречает Джа Джа. После того, как этого персонажа придумали, Лукас представлял его младшим джедаем, а Оби-Ван изображался стариком. * Голос Квай-Гона должен был появиться в «Мести ситов», об этом намекнул Лайам Ниссон в начале 2005 года. Однако сцена была вырезана. Сцену с Йодой и Квай-Гоном можно прочитать в сценарии фильма и в новелизации. Квай-Гон так же был упомянут в «the Revenge of the Sith game» на платформах Gameboy Advance/Nintendo DS. * Так же существует мнение, что ткань, которой драпирована мебель в хижине Оби-Вана в «Новой Надежде» является серым пончо, которое Квай-Гон носит во время посещения Татуина в «Скрытой угрозе». Но очень сомнительно, что дизайнеры костюмов Первого эпизода преднамеренно выбрали для Квай-Гона пончо, чтобы напомнить часть ткани из Четвертого эпизода. Появления *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' * * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 1'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 3'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 4'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 1'' * *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' / Game Book *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' book-and-record *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' Mighty Chronicles adaptation *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Storybook'' *''Episode I Adventures 13: Danger on Naboo'' / Game Book *''Star Wars Adventures 11: Danger on Naboo'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 14: Podrace to Freedom'' / Game Book *''Star Wars Adventures 12: Podrace to Freedom'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 15: The Final Battle'' / Game Book *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Droid'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Queen'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey'' *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' * *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''A Queen's Diary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Anakin's Race for Freedom'' *''Anakin Skywalker'' *''Anakin to the Rescue'' *''C-3PO's Big Adventure'' *''Catch That Pit Droid!'' *''Dangers of the Core'' *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Droid to the Rescue'' *''General Jar Jar'' *''Gungan Trouble!'' *''Jedi Escape'' *''Obi-Wan's Bongo Adventure'' *''Meet the Jedi High Council'' *''Podrace!'' *''Save Naboo!'' *''Sith Attack'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *"End Game" * * *Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Lightsaber Battle Game'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Anakin: Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 2'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 3'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' PhotoComic *''Episode II: Attack of the Clones Movie Storybook'' * *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic 51: The New Face of War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Jedi Trial'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 69: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 70: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 5'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 4'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars: Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 3: Betrayal, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 4: Betrayal, Part 4'' *''Resurrection'' * *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Force Fiction * Old Wounds * Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope * Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game (duel mode) Источники * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' * *''Star Wars: The Making of Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Trading Card Game'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to Characters of The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars Insider 86'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * * * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Art: Illustration'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки }} Внешние ссылки * Квай-Гон Джинн на сайте «holonet.ru» * * * * * Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Родившиеся в 92 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие в 32 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Набу Категория:Джедаи-защитники Категория:Мужчины Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Призраки Силы